


Let's Save Our Friends

by friendlyneighborhoodtrashpanda



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Seamista September, Some Fluff, princess prom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodtrashpanda/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodtrashpanda
Summary: Mermista really just wanted to try and enjoy Princess Prom.  Too bad the Horde had to come in and ruin everything.
Relationships: Mermista & Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Let's Save Our Friends

The ice in the banquet hall shattered around them. Mermista grabbed Sea Hawk’s arm, trying to figure out what was going on. She saw Adora running, following that Horde cat girl. Great, that was great. The first Princess Prom she can actually enjoy and the freaking Horde had to ruin everything.

_We have to get out of here_ , Mermista thought as she grabbed Perfuma’s hand. The trio ran to a side exit and descended the ice staircase as fast as their dress shoes would allow. Rounding a curve, Mermista slid and almost landed face first in a pile of sharp ice. Sea Hawk grabbed her waist to keep her from falling and wow, okay, swallow those butterflies Mermista.

Sea Hawk started forward, “It seems we have stumbled upon an impediment! But never fear, with my brute strength- ack.” Mermista grabbed him by the collar before he could get any further.

“Um. no. Those icicles are sharp and I do not want to deal with you getting impaled tonight.”

“What’s the holdup!” someone shouted, the words vibrating against the icy walls. Mermista turned around to see a line of party guests had the same idea and were trying to follow them out.

“Everyone stay calm.” Perfuma shouted at the group behind them before taking a deep breath. “We’re trying to get everyone out,” she continued calmly. “Mermista, can you just clear this away?”

“I’m not-" she gritted her teeth- “no. No I can’t. I control water, not ice.”

The crowd behind them was getting louder and Mermista’s mind was racing looking for any options on what to do next. Perfuma’s voice leading breathing exercises faded away as Mermista stared at the icy death trap in front of her.

It’s not that she hadn’t tried to melt ice before. It would have made so many of those frustrating ‘adventures’ with Sea Hawk too far north much less aggravating and would have saved the Dragon’s Daughter I as well. Sea Hawk had promised that he had everything under control when she went to sleep that night, but to her horror in the morning the ship was frozen in the water.

She had tried for hours first to melt the ice, and when that wasn’t working to try to use her hydrokinesis to move the ship from the ice patch. It was Sea Hawk’s idea to set the Dragon’s Daughter I on fire and melt a path out of the ice. They had to return back to Salineas on the dingy. Mermista had a cold for weeks and Sea Hawk was banned from the palace for months.

Mermista was taken out of her thoughts by the ice glowing around her and then the staircase repairing itself. The magic from the Fractal Flake was heavy in the air and Mermista couldn’t help but be impressed by Frosta’s power. At eleven, she was ditching her magic lessons and exploring the seaside near Salineas. Frosta was the ruler of her kingdom and had full control of her runestone.

“Oh thank goodness, let’s get out of here,” exclaimed Perfuma as she raced down the stairs, grabbing Mermista and Sea Hawk’s hands as she went by.

Moments later, they exited the castle throwing open the doors to the chaos that was outside, the group behind them dispersing in all directions.

Sea Hawk ran forward looking around, “the harbor is on the other side of the palace.”

“Ugh, fine. Let’s just get to the ship.”

“Um guys,” Perfuma held back ,“I don’t know where Bow is.”

Mermista was really done. While at first she wasn’t thrilled at the idea of having to attend Princess Prom as the sole royal representative of Salineas, it started to grow on her. She was now part of the Princess Alliance which meant she would actually know someone besides Perfuma, plus Sea Hawk was back in her life again which was something she was secretly excited about.

But then Glimmer had to be insanely jealous all night and Adora couldn’t give anyone else the time of day besides the Horde cat girl and Perfuma and Bow kept telling the same story all night about the horse and the apples and then Sea Hawk was...well Sea Hawk.

Besides his annoying loud shanties the evening with Sea Hawk had actually been really nice. He jumped in to fill conversation when awkward silences occurred and Mermista had been pleasantly surprised at the improvement in his dancing. It had actually been almost romantic dancing with him until the stupid Horde had to ruin everything again.

Looking back at Perfuma, she was ready to tell her that Bow was a big boy and could take care of himself, but stopped herself once she saw how wrecked Perfuma looked. Her dress had gotten ripped in the commotion and she was wringing the piece of fabric between her hands. Her normally calm face was etched with worry and the tall woman Mermista knew and loved looked very small in front of her.

Mermista inhaled to ground herself, stepping forward to offer a hand to Perfuma, “A lot of people got out through the front and harbor side entrance. Let’s look for him on our way over to the ship.”

Perfuma gave a shaky smile and took Mermista’s hand. Together, the three of them made their way around to the front of the palace.

Looking around, Mermista tried to look for the archer while running to the ship. There were people everywhere, shouting for friends and plus-ones lost in the shuffle. She kept hoping to see a flash of red or purple, hoping that if they found Adora or Glimmer that Bow would be right there with them.

Rounding the corner to the harbor, Mermista skidded to a stop to prevent herself from running into the purple haired princess with the recorder. Perfuma ran forward to the woman, “Entrapta! Thank goodness you’re okay. Have you seen Bow?”

“Bow? Yes, Bow is with Glimmer.” Entrapta replied with a frown slowly growing on her face.

“Oh good” Perfuma sighed “where are they?”

“Well according to my recording, I believe they are with some people called Scorpia, Lonnie and Kyle.”

Mermista’s stomach dropped as the pieces started to click together. “What recording?” she asked, hoping it wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. As it turns out, it was worse. Listening to the recordings Entrapa collected minutes ago, not only did the Horde have Bow and Glimmer, but also She-Ra’s sword and Adora was nowhere in sight.

Mermista was at a loss, looking around at the tight circle they had formed in the mayhem she saw that Perfuma was close to tears, Entrapta just looked confused and Sea Hawk was looking directly at her with a questioning look on his face.

“What?!” she snapped at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Well, we are now part of the Rebellion…” he trailed off.

Mermista glared back at him. Why did he expect her to be the one in charge, the one with a plan? She never wanted this. The pressure, the crumbling kingdom. the loneliness. She didn’t know how to do this, the leadership thing. Her ascension to the throne at 18 came swiftly and unexpectedly. Years of planning to gradually have her take over the kingdom thrown out the window after the accident that took her mother. Her father had hardly stopped to say goodbye before leaving to mourn in solitude.

But… she had friends now. Her people were moving out of Salineas every day. Despite that, this glaring failure, Adora, Bow and Glimmer still wanted her in the Alliance. They didn’t leave her when the cat girl and scorpion woman from the Horde attacked. They actually stayed and helped her. The Gate was up at full power for the first time in years and come to think of it, no one had moved out of Salineas since then. Her friends were there for her then, she had to be there for them now and it looked like she was the only one that was going to be able to kick everyone into gear.

“Okay, here’s what we’re doing. Adora’s not here and I am definitely not going to the Fright Zone without her. Sea Hawk, you’ll take us to Bright Moon on your ship to find Adora, if she’s not there hopefully someone will know where she is.”

Perfuma straightened up with resolve, “Yes! A rescue mission, we can totally do this! But first, could we maybe stop at Plumeria on the way, I really need to change out of my dress.”

Entrapta brightened as she said, “If we’re making stops I have this tech in Dryl-”

“No! We need to get there quickly. Plumeria is on the way, but Dryl is in the complete opposite direction.” Entrapta visibly drooped at this. Not wanting to have this thing fail as soon as it started Mermista tried, “There’s some junk on Sea Hawk’s ship, maybe you can work with that?”

“Oh I can work with anything! Lead the way to the junk!”

“And to rescue our friends!” Perfuma added.

“Yes, that too.” The two women smiled at each other and started towards the docks. Mermista and Sea Hawk followed. “There she is! The Dragon’s Daughter IV! Down to the right.” Sea Hawk called after them. Weaving and dodging through the crowd, the group made it to the ship.

Perfuma and Etrapta ran up the ramp first, Mermista followed behind them, but was stopped by a hand in hers. Turning back, she was met with a soft smile on Sea Hawk’s face. The angle of the ramp gave her enough height that she was looking down at him.

“Mermista,” Sea Hawk took both her hands in his, “I’m proud of you.”

She could feel herself blushing, looking down at her hands in his. “Stop. This is literally just my job and I’m the leader of Salineas so look at me, I’m leading. Whoop dee doo.”

“It’s a good look on you.” Sea Hawk beamed up at her.

Mermista couldn’t hold back a smile at that. She gave herself a second, just one second to look at this guy she brought as her plus one. Her mind and heart were racing taking in his tousled hair and mustache, clothing askew from their mad dash. _And this is a good look on you_ , she thought. But this wasn’t the time or place to continue on with that. Someday, hopefully, they could have this moment and not have to rush off to defeat the bad guys. But today was not that day.

“Okay you goober” she said, pulling him up and onto the ship, “enough of that. Let’s go save our friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first totally completed fic! I really enjoyed writing this and hope you all have a fun time reading it. This is for Seamista September over on Tumblr. Hopefully I can get a few more fics finished before the month is over!


End file.
